ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Event: Happy Birthday Ray (2019)
Celebrate Ray's birthday in this Story Event! Event date: ''14th March, 6 pm PST - 24th March, 6 pm PST Routes '''Happy Birthday Ray (Mission Love-Possible)' It's the morning of Ray's birthday, and something is different at the Black Army's headquarters. Seth has somehow managed to plan things so that you and Ray have headquarters all to yourselves for the whole day! The only thing left behind in that quiet, empty building is 3 mysterious cards. Seth has prepared 3 missions, named "Heart-Pounding Missions" for you and Ray to complete! But what sort of heart-pounding missions has Seth left for you to overcome? And what will you discover when the final mission is before you? Will Ray tell you how he truly feels? Are you ready to spend a private, special day alone with the man you love? Happy Birthday Ray (King's Know-It-All) It all started a few days before Ray's birthday. And it really, truly was the most trivial of things. You sit down with Fenrir to talk about how best to celebrate Ray's birthday, but your conversation takes an unexpected turn! And suddenly, it's game on-- a battle between Ray's girlfriend and best friend to find out who knows Ray better! Soon all the Black Army leaders get involved, and headquarters is in an uproar! And after the contest is over and the dust settles, you finally find out the real reason Fenrir challenged you to a battle. And Ray finally finds out how everyone really feels about him. It's time to celebrate Ray's birthday with all the Black Army friends you both hold dear! Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! Premium Early Ending Bonus Clear the 2 Premium Endings within 25 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Endings within 72 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Bonus Clear all 4 Endings to receive. 1st Ending Bonus Reach your first Ending in this event to receive. Mission Love-Possible Premium Ending Bonus Finish the Mission-Love Possible Premium Ending to receive. King's Know-It-All Premium Ending Bonus Finish the King's Know-It-All Premium Ending to receive. 25000 Love Points Bonus Get 25000 Love Points to receive. 50000 Love Points Bonus Get 50000 Love Points to receive. Ranking Bonuses Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 300) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 300th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 301 to 800) Raise your Love Points to rank from 301st to 800th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 801 to 1500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 801st to 1500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1501 to 3000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1501st to 3000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 3001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 3001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. happy birthday ray 2.png Category:Events Category:Story Event